everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Al Domiyu
This OC belongs to BlazingStarfishPotatoes, please do not use without permission. This page is in progress. Character Appearance: Al has an Arabic complexion, short black hair, and gray eyes. He has a beauty-mark right above his lip. Personality: Al is probably the most chill person you'll ever meet. He never starts arguments and hates it when others around him argue. Al is polite and courteous to others, and is the best listener in a conversation. He's not the wild type but will have fun with his friends. Al is calm, cool, collected, and extremely self-controlled. He's kind, trusting, honest, and loyal to others, but he has problems speaking what he feels. Al is afraid that if he gives out his opinion, others will be offended. Because of this he often feels like no one understands what he is feeling. Al can show the occasional small romantic gesture to his girlfriend but is not one to flirt. Al is observant, optimistic, and inteligent. Al is extremely social and popular but not like the typical popular person. He is quiet, and as mentioned earlier, more of a listener. Perhaps that's why he has so many friends. Though Al seems calm all the time he is often anxious about his mother, who is in poverty back at home. Hobbies Al enjoys drama because it distracts him from the real world, full of worries. He enjoys going with the flow and doing whatever the people around him are doing. Story- Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp Synopsis: Aladdin is an impoverished young kid. He is recruited by a sorcerer from theMaghreb, who passes himself off as the brother of Aladdin's late father Mustapha the tailor, convincing Aladdin and his mother of his goodwill by apparently making arrangements to set up the lad as a wealthy merchant. The sorcerer's real motive is to persuade young Aladdin to retrieve a wonderful oil lamp from abooby-trapped magic cave. After the sorcerer attempts to double-cross him, Aladdin finds himself trapped in the magic cave. Fortunately, Aladdin retains a magic ring lent to him by the sorcerer as protection. When he rubs his hands in despair, he inadvertently rubs the ring and a jinnī (or "genie") appears who takes him home to his mother. Aladdin is still carrying the lamp. When his mother tries to clean it, a second far more powerful genie appears who is bound to do the bidding of the person holding the lamp. With the aid of the genie of the lamp, Aladdin becomes rich and powerful and marries PrincessBadroulbadour, the Emperor's daughter (after magically foiling her marriage to the vizier's son). The genie builds Aladdin a wonderful palace, a far more magnificent one than that of the Emperor himself. The sorcerer returns and is able to get his hands on the lamp by tricking Aladdin's wife (who is unaware of the lamp's importance) by offering to exchange "new lamps for old". He orders the genie of the lamp to take the palace along with all its contents to his home in the Maghreb. Fortunately, Aladdin still has the magic ring and is able to summon the lesser genie. Although the genie of the ring cannot directly undo any of the magic of the genie of the lamp, he is able to transport Aladdin to the Maghreb where he recovers the lamp and kills the sorcerer in battle, returning the palace (complete with the princess) to its proper place. The sorcerer's more powerful and evil brother tries to destroy Aladdin for killing his brother by disguising himself as an old woman known for her healing powers. Badroulbadour falls for his disguise and commands the "woman" to stay in her palace in case of any illnesses. Aladdin is warned of this danger by the genie of the lamp and slays the imposter. Everyone lives happily ever after, Aladdin eventually succeeding to his father-in-law's throne. Found On: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aladdin Relationship to story: Al's mother is poor and his father died when Al was very young (as the story says). After high school, Al will return to his mother's house and act out his story from there. Relationships Family; Al only has his mother, whom he loves very much. He is secretly completely terrified and worried for his mother who is at home and is extremely poor all on her own. He is scared that she is having difficulties surviving with him not home. Many think that he is a prince and has no worries, but they couldn't be farther from the truth, he is constantly plagued by nightmares and worries of his mother. Friends: Al is pretty much friends with everyone but his closest friends are Cameo Ancilotto, Carmine Ancilotto, and Dexter Charming. Romance: Al has a girlfriend named Jade. They aren't very similar and don't understand each other fully, but Al likes her a lot. Sometimes her obsession about the whole destiny thing scares Al but he tells himself "Hey we all obsess about something". Enemies Al doesn't really have any per say enemies, but some of the girls at Ever After High who start to much drama among their peers make Al ticked off. Al has grown to dislike these select individuals and avoids them. Clothes Original: Al wears a drama t-shirt with red checkered sleeves and a black vest. He wears jeans and a black wristband. His trademark articles of clothing are his red vans and awesome fedora. Getting Fairest: Legacy Day: Thronecoming: Mirror Beach: Winter: Quotes Trivia Category:BlazingStarfishPotatoes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Aladdin